Memories
by Won-Won-Weirdo
Summary: She would never see him again and that pained her more than anything else had before, like someone had stabbed her in the heart. He was gone, just out of her grasp.


A/N Okay…well, this is just supposed to be two students at Hogwarts; none of the main characters. It's just a little something that came to mind.

**Memories**

The tree. It was their meeting place for the past few months; now all that was left were memories. She would never see him again and that pained her more than anything else had before, like someone had stabbed her in the heart. He was gone, just out of her grasp.

She stood by the tree, touching the bark. It was moist from the light rain that was falling. She remembered all the times they had met here. It was his favorite spot. Next to the lake. Sometimes they could see the squid in the distance. She sighed. The squid.

They used to sit in the shade of the tree for hours doing their assignments. But this was more than just that. It was like a safe haven for her. Whenever she was here, she felt like nothing could harm her. Except for now; now it was as if someone had torn into her heart and ripped it out, pinning it to the bark of the tree. Every time she saw it, she would remember the pain.

This was the spot that they had first laid eyes on each other. She smiled slightly as she remembered their first meeting.

She had been sad that day too. She had sought the shelter of the tree to cry under, to by alone. That was when he walked up to her and started talking to her…

"_Now what could cause such a beautiful girl to be so sad?" His voice is smooth and soft._

_I look up into his brown eyes. They are warm and comforting. He is smiling down at me. His smile is beautiful. I don't reply; I don't want to say anything._

"_C'mon, surely there's a reason for your sorrow."_

"_I don't want to talk about it," I lie. Of course I want to talk about it. I want to spill all my secrets out to him. I want to trust him and tell him every detail about my life._

"_Talking about it always makes it better."_

_Is he ever going to give up?_

"_I…I guess so."_

"_Try it. Tell me what's wrong and if you don't feel any better, I'll leave you alone. Deal?" he smiled again. I love it when he does that._

"_Well, okay," I agree. "It's my friend. She just moved away. She…she was the only friend I had." I look to the ground as tears threaten to fall._

"_Well, she's not your only friend anymore," he states as if it were obvious._

_I look up at him. "She…she isn't?"_

"_Well, I'm your friend, aren't I?"_

_I smile. "Yeah, I…I guess you are."_

"_You know, you should smile more often. It's a good look for you."_

_I smile, blushing._

She sighed again, her lips forming a small smile. She longed now more than ever to see him. He was like the sun on a rainy day. He always knew how to make everything better, no matter how bad it seemed to be.

He was leaving her. He promised he would never leave her, but he was. He said he would return to her as soon as he could, but she knew that he would never be able to.

Their last moment together was full of tears. She knew he didn't want to go and she knew that he wouldn't argue with his father. He wasn't one to argue. But their last moment…she'd never forget it…

_He holds me in his arms tightly. "Listen, I have to tell you something." There is a touch of sorrow in his voice and that worries me._

"_What is it?" I ask, hoping it's nothing huge._

"_My father wants me to go to another school." The sorrow is definite this time._

_I refuse to believe it. "What? Why?"_

"_He doesn't think I'm getting a sufficient education here." He looks at me with sadness in his eyes._

_I start crying. He holds me tighter. Neither of us says anything. There is nothing to say. We understand each others feelings; grief. We don't want to let go of each other._

"_When?" I ask through tears._

"_Tomorrow. Early."_

_I cry harder and hold him tighter. "I don't want you to go."_

"_I know, but there's nothing I can do about it."_

"_Yes, you can!" I say loudly. "Tell your father you don't want to go!"_

"_I've never argued with him before, you know that. He's just doing what he thinks best for me."_

_I let go of him. "There's a first time for everything! You always say that!"_

"_I know," he says, "but this is different." He is surprisingly calm._

"_How is it different?"_

"_If I argue with him, he'll just get angry."_

"_You could at least try! For me!" I yell and I run away, outside to my safe-haven that isn't so safe anymore. I sit against the trunk and cry. He walks out and tries talking to me, but I don't say anything back, I just hug him._

That was yesterday. He was gone now…she was never going to see him again. She cried more. Why does the world have to be so cruel? This is the second time she had lost a friend. Now she was friendless. She never wanted to make a friend again, for the fear of loosing them too.

She looked out over the lake at the smooth water and saw other kids swimming in it. She smiled slightly again.

He'd always loved to swim in the water. She had only done it once, and she didn't want to then. She wished she would have done it more.

"_C'mon," he says. "Why don't you want to swim?"_

_I laugh. "I've never been a very good swimmer." I am sitting on the banks of the water watching him as he dives under the water before appearing a few feet away again._

"_I promise I won't let you drown," he replies._

_I smile. "Oh, I know you won't, but I just don't want to."_

"_Please?" he begs._

"_I don't…oh all right."_

_He grins broadly as I take my shoes and socks off and jump into the lake. The water is cold. I swim over to him._

"_You don't seem to be sinking to me," he mocks._

"_I never said I couldn't swim." I smile. "I just said I wasn't very good at it."_

_He splashes me with water. I gape at him before splashing water back. Soon water is flying everywhere._

_After twenty minutes of swimming, we walk out of the lake. I shiver. He wraps his arms around me and leads me to the tree where he casts a spell to dry me and himself off._

She hears the lunch bell ring and walks into the castle to eat. She sits down at the table and stares at the empty spot in front of her where he usually sits. Why does everything she sees remind her of him?

She looked down the table and saw a boy in her year eating extremely fast. She chuckled. They used to have contests on who could eat the fastest. He always won.

"_Okay, on the count of three eat as fast as you can."_

_I laugh. "What? Why?"_

"_I'm going to see who can eat faster. We're having a contest."_

"_A contest?" I ask curiously. "And what does the winner get?"_

"_Whatever they want."_

"_Well, okay, on the count of three," I say. "One…two…three."_

_We both stuff our faces with food, trying to win. I see people staring at us as if we were wild animals, but I don't care. He doesn't seem to either; we both just keep eating and eating._

_He finishes. We look at each other for a second before laughing. Once again people stare at us, but we ignore them. Sometimes the weirdest things are the best._

_We finish eating dinner and walk outside to watch the sunset. We always watch the sunset._

"_It's beautiful," I say, mesmerized._

"_Yeah, it is," he agrees._

_We glance at each other and smile before returning our gaze to the sky._

He was her best friend. He was the best friend she'd ever had. Before she met him no one had been kind to her, with the exception of one person. She didn't know her parents, she was orphaned.

His past wasn't too different from hers. He had lost his mother. She remembered the night they talked about it.

"_What about your mother?" I ask. "What's she like?"_

"_She died last year," he says._

_I look at him sadly. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"_

"_Don't worry about it," he interrupts. "You didn't know."_

_I nod. I wonder how she died, but feel it best not to ask._

"_She was sick," he answers my unasked question._

"_I…I'm sorry. I lost both of my parents when I was seven."_

"_Now it's my turn to be sorry," he says simply._

"_They were in a car crash. They were both muggles. They were driving home from work when a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road hit them head on." Tears fall down my cheeks._

_He reaches up a hand and wipes my tears away. He grabs me in a hug and just holds me as I cry._

She had to return to classes then and they seemed to take longer than they ever had. She received many sorrowful looks from the professors; for they knew how close she was to him. She wished they wouldn't look at her like that, it only made everything worse.

The second her classes were let out, she returned to the tree. She didn't know why she kept returning if it only made her think of him, but something kept drawing her there. She guessed that because she had spent so much time there with him, it would be weird for her to go anywhere else. Plus, she would feel awkward around other people. She had spent the majority of her life in solitude.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said behind her, startling her. She smiled. She knew that voice. She turned around and looked up into the face of the person she had been thinking about all day.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

He hugged her back, with a large smile on his face. "I did, but I thought about what you said last night and decided to talk to my father about it. And he let me stay."

She pulled away, holding onto his arms. "That's great!" She started crying.

He looked concerned and wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Of course you would. I told you that I'd come see you again."

"I didn't believe you."

"And why not?" he asked. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"N…no, but…"

"Oh, well, don't worry about it. I'm here now and that's all that matters." He hugged her again and she looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her before planting his lips on hers.

They broke apart and she smiled. She was the happiest she'd ever been. She kissed him again, this time it lasted longer. They broke apart again and sat down under the tree hand in hand to watch another sunset.

A/N Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
